Rule the School
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: Brittany is a new student at WMHS for her sophomore year. Immediately Santana is drawn to her, but the innocent blonde is told to "beware of Satan". Will Santana be able to try and make a move on the new girl?
1. Stay Away From Satan

**Santana POV**

It's the first day of sophomore year and I already can't wait until this school year is over. I can't wait until I go to college and am able to really party without having to worry about one of these stupid rookies getting the cops called on us and getting in trouble for not being old enough to drink. It's pretty amazing how far up the totem poll I am here at WMHS. Sue was extremely impressed with me last year so she made me the head cheerleader this year since Amanda Santiago graduated last year. I have this school wired and under my control at all times. It's pretty amazing how much power my WMHS uniform and high pony give me. It sucks though; nobody in this school is worthy enough to sit in the thrown next to me. Nobody is up to my standards, the boys in this school are just a bunch of horn dogs who think that I want them, but I don't. It's not like I would let any of them have the seat next to me at the top of this school as I am in need of a queen. The girls in this school are disgusting, repulsive actually. Why is it that the only people that I attract are the ones that I would never take seriously? I guess that I'm just going to have to continue to break hearts since there isn't anybody that's worthy of me to care.

**Narrator POV**

It was the first day of school and it was obvious who the freshmen were, they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The bell sounded for first period and it was time for Spanish with Mr. Shue. In the classroom, there was a mess of students, a handful of which didn't know what to do. It was a combined Spanish class; the advanced freshmen were in the class along with the sophomores who were at level and some juniors that failed the class and needed to retake it. There were obvious cliques in the class already. In the front row of the classroom, it was filled with the new freshmen that didn't know anybody; they didn't know who was safe to talk to and who wasn't so instead of trying to reach out, they just sat down and kept to themselves. Santana Lopez was sitting on top of a desk in the far back right corner of the room surrounded by the returning athletes of the school and some fellow Cheerios as well. Sitting with Santana was Quinn Fabray and her then boyfriend Finn Hudson with his best friend Noah Puckerman and a few other boys from the football team. They were sitting in a shape that sort of resembled a circle with Santana at the head of it like the queen that she was. In the other back corner of the room were a group of students who mainly kept to themselves as they were deemed strange and unpopular. Sitting in that group was Rachel Berry who all of the jocks at the school seemed to dislike for her know-it-all-and-I'm-better-than-you attitude, Artie the cripple kid as people remembered him, Kurt the boy who just recently came out of the closet and admitted to being gay, Tina who nobody really talked to, Mercedes who nobody had any idea why she associated with those kids as she would have a possibility of being extremely popular if she wanted and a few other kids. Mike Chang sat in the middle of the room more towards the jocks as he did play football but still wanted to have the opportunity to pay attention in class and right next to him sat his friend Sam Evans who moved to Lima over the summer and ended up moving in right next to Mike. The two became friends over the summer and Mike told Sam he would try and get him in the "in crowd". Mr. Shue walked in the class room and proceeded with starting class and introducing himself to the freshmen and trying to make them feel comfortable, however, it wasn't exactly working that well considering that Santana was glaring at him whenever he would look in her direction, the freshmen were able to feel his fear as well as their own.

It was around 8:25 AM when an announcement was made over the loud speaker.

_Rachel Berry, report to the principal's office now._

Rachel sat in her seat for a minute astounded trying to figure out if she heard the announcement correctly. She didn't do anything wrong and when Figgins spoke on the loud speaker he did not sound to happy.

"Woah, I think that's the first time a call wasn't for you Santana." Puck said laughing with the rest of the group following along.

"Tell me about it Puckerman." Santana said with a smirk on her face as well.

Rachel got up and left the room to make her way to the principal's office. Once she arrived, she slowly turned the metal door handle and walked into the office with her head down not knowing what was going to happen. She thought that she was going to get in trouble for when she put the few stickers on the wall in the girls bathroom in the east wing.

"Rachel." Figgins said drawing out the end of her name as usual.

"Yes Mr. Figgins?" Rachel said finally looking up.

Once she looked up, she was met by a tall white girl. The girl was beautiful. She had a pale complexion, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and her smile was perfect. She looked a little ditsy but her body made up exceptionally for that. Her legs looked like they would go on for days and it was obvious that she had the body of either a dancer, a cheerleader or a gymnast.

"This is Brittany. She just transferred her and I need you to show her to her classes and make sure that she is safe for the day. Understand?"

Rachel nodded in understanding and held her hand out to Brittany to introduce herself.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Rachel. Welcome to McKinley."

Brittany reciprocated the handshake and responded, "Brittany" with a smile.

The two girls walked back to Spanish class with about 10 minutes left in class. While they were walking, Rachel was trying to quickly sum up certain cliques in the school that she should stay away from. Rachel was definitely taking advantage of Brittany not knowing anybody, she figured this way she would have another friend and maybe even another member for the glee club. She told Brittany to stay away from the number one threat, Satan, better known as Santana Lopez. She told Brittany that Santana is a horrible person and that she should not trust the girl anywhere near her. She also told her to stay away from her little posy. She told her about some of the other cliques in the school like the people who are seriously into gaming that are kind of nice but extremely weird (she knew this from Artie), she told her about the goths that are scary according to Tina and about a few of the rest of the kids in the school. She told Brittany that she would watch out for her as long as she tried to heed the warnings that she had given her.

They walked into the classroom and nobody turned their heads to look at who entered. Only when Mr. Shue announced that they had a new student did people look up. When Santana turned her head, she felt like she had gotten sucked into a black hole. Nothing was able to shake her eyes from the view of perfection that was standing in the front of the room. Not even the shadow from Rachel's beak, as Santana calls it, was able to dim Brittany's shine. Brittany looked nothing short of perfection to Santana. Brittany was wearing a pair of blue and white stripped shorts with a see through dark blue top and an orange tank top underneath, blue converse with knee high socks that had stripes of orange on it and her hair was up in a neat pony tail. Most people wouldn't be able to pull this look off, but it was obvious that Brittany could, she made it look pretty damn sexy.

Santana couldn't stop staring at her, her mouth was open in awe and everything, she had to talk to this girl. Maybe she would be able to shape her into becoming her queen to help rule the school. The only thing she heard Mr. Shue say was that the girl's name was Brittany. He tells Brittany that she's able to share a few sentences about herself.

"Hi, my name is Brittany." She starts with the brightest smile that Santana has ever seen, she was sure that it'd be able to blind somebody. "Um, my favorite animals are ducks, I like to dance and… I love unicorns.. I am also a unicorn, well maybe a bi-corn. But I'm starting to believe in my own magic."

While Brittany was talking, all Santana could think was that this girl had an extremely unique mind.

"Okay." Mr. Shue claps in his normal fashion to show that he's ready to move on.

"Oh wait, which one of you are Santana?" Brittany asked looking around the room. The color drained from Rachel's face at the sound of Brittany's question. Before Rachel could stop the question from being completed Santana looked confused. Santana sat up a little straighter on her desk and raised her hand looking at the blonde wondering how she knew her name.

"Damn Santana, she knows your name already?" Puck asked shocked.

"Apparently so. Girl hasn't even been here for quarter of a period." Quinn responded.

"Rachel told me to stay away from you because you're evil or something… But you look really cute." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana's mouth hung open not knowing whether she was flattered from Brittany's openness or if she was angry at the fact that Rachel had supposedly warned the new girl to stay away from Santana. Santana got up to go say something to Rachel but before she was able to get to the front of the room and reach the girl, the bell had rung and Rachel escaped the classroom faster than humanly possible dragging Brittany along with her.

Throughout the rest of the day, Santana was on the hunt to find the Hobbit and the new girl. Santana wanted to formally introduce herself to the girl, maybe she had a chance with her. It was strange, whenever Santana seen the girl or heard her voice, her stomach erupted into butterflies. It was completely unusual for Santana and it kind of scared her, but it only made her want to meet the girl more than anything in the world.

Every time that Santana almost caught up to Brittany, Rachel some how managed to weasel out of where they were and avoid her. To say that Santana was getting pissed was an understatement, in the famous words of herself, Rachel was making her breasts ache with rage. Santana finally decided that she would give up on trying to find the two girls, instead of going to her last four classes of the day, she decided that she would join Sue in her office and just relax. In retrospect, it was kind of a stupid idea as her next class was with Rachel and Brittany would be there as well.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast considering Santana wasn't doing anything. Brittany was consistently making new friends throughout the day. But there was one thing that she wanted to know, she desperately wanted to know why Rachel was telling her to avoid Santana. The girl didn't seem like a bad person, and not only that, but Brittany thought that she was extremely cute and thought that maybe she would be able to put some moves on the other girl. Brittany was getting more and more upset when she didn't see Santana for the rest of the day. Once the final bell rung, Brittany was going to go home but Rachel made her stay after for Glee club and offered to give her a ride home. Brittany sadly complied because she didn't believe that she would have much of a choice.

Once in the choir room, Brittany reluctantly went and sat in the back of the class room in a far corner by herself. There weren't many people in the classroom with her. The only people in the room were Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina a boy named Rory and like two other people that weren't worthy enough to share their names. When Mr. Shue walked in, he was surprised to see Brittany sitting in the back of the room. He said hello and she gave him a half assed wave indicating to him that it obviously wasn't her choice to be sitting in the room right now.

"Hey Brittany. Well, this is glee club, welcome. If you want, you can start us off today with a song or dance or anything that you would like to do." He offered trying to look nicely at the girl sitting before him.

Brittany stared at him for a few moments before standing up and walking to the front of the room. She told the man in the back to put the song single ladies on as that was what she wanted to dance to.

Unbeknownst to her, Santana was watching her from the window. Santana was mesmerized by the way that this girl was able to move her body; especially for a white girl. She was amazing. Santana would have been able to watch her dance forever. The way that the girls body moved was unrealistic and her body flowed so perfectly into her movements that somebody could have thought that the girl had no bones. Santana continued to watch the girl not believing that this was real and happening, she followed every movement that she made. While she was watching her dance, she knew that she had to talk to her. Then the thought struck her, _If I wait for her to leave this stupid club, Rachel can't run off with her in the crowd for two reasons.. Number one being that there's nowhere to hide and school is over so the girl doesn't have to follow her._ That thought was what made Santana choose to stay and wait to talk to the mystery girl. She watched as the girl walked off and to her seat, she quickly ducked out of the door window and decided to sit on the floor by some lockers until the club was dismissed. She was making sure that she was not going to lose this opportunity to talk to the blonde.

A half an hour later, the club seemed to be wrapping up. Santana's eyes shot up from her phone when she heard the door opening. She jumped up once she seen multiple people leaving the choir room. Artie was the first one to roll out of the room at first not noticing Santana who was standing with her arms crossed until everybody else vacated the room as well.

"Santana?!" Artie said shocked with obvious fear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?"

"You're not here to hurt us are you…." Tina asked quietly.

"I'm not going to be physically harming you gleeks anymore." Santana said turning to see Brittany standing there. Santana sent the girl a smirk and the blonde couldn't help but have a shy smile. Santana's confidence was radiating off of her so strongly that Brittany was able to feel it, Santana was on a mission.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel said trying to sound menacing.

"Oh shut up Hobbit. I'm not here to talk to you." Santana said while rolling her eyes. She turned her head down the hallway and noticed Puck coming with Quinn and a few others with their drinks in hand. Santana texted Quinn direct instructions to get the slushies with extra dye for after practice, she shot Quinn a look to tell her to wait a minute before they were to approach where Santana was. Quinn nodded and had everybody else hold off as well.

"Britt, would you mind if I had a word with you?" Santana asked extremely nicely and uncharacteristically.

"Britt?" Brittany asked smiling widely.

"Yeah, like a nick name." Santana said smiling with her eyes at the other girl. Brittany went to go walk towards Santana before Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Brittany, don't go. Remember what I told you about her. And I need to get you home." Rachel said hoping that she would win this second. Before Brittany was able to respond Santana jumped in.

"Listen Berry, you're not her mother and I'm pretty sure she's a big girl and can make her own decisions." Santana snapped at Rachel glaring at her as she spoke. Rachel stood there quietly looking like a deer in headlights which caused Brittany to show her amazing laugh. Santana swore that her laugh was the best song that she had ever heard. With that comment Brittany started walking towards Santana and stopped next to her.

"I'm your ride Brittany." Rachel said obviously annoyed that she was defeated once again by Santana.

"I'll find another ride." Brittany responded obviously annoyed that Rachel was trying to dictate what she could and could not do.

Once Brittany was far enough from the glee kids that she wouldn't get the rebound from the attack, Santana nodded her head down the hallway giving the okay for the jocks to come. They quickly walked down the hallway with drinks in hand.

"Hey Santana, I got the drink that you wanted. Made exactly like you wanted it." Quinn shouted while speed walking towards her. Santana smiled at Quinn as she walked over.

"Yeah, we made a quick run to the store for Sue and decided that we should all get a treat." Puck added as they got closer.

"You guys got slushies? Can I have one?" Brittany asked.

Before any of the jocks were able to say anything, Santana quickly whispered to Brittany, "Don't ever ask one of the jocks for a slushie Brit." Brittany just nodded backing up a little bit behind Santana.

"Oh, how rude of us. Hey Gleeks, you guys wanted anything from the store?" They all stared at Puck confused before he and the other jocks tossed the contents of the cup into their faces.

"What the hell Satan?!" Kurt yelled.

"What lady lips? See, I can get in trouble if I physically touch you. But, you see, there's nothing about slushies in the hand book, so enjoy it." Santana said going to turn on her heel.

"Wait." Santana heard a small voice squeak behind her. Santana smirked before turning around because she knew exactly who it was.

"Yea Brit?" She asked kindly.

"Santana, do you think you'd be able to give me a ride home?" Brittany asked. Before Santana had a chance to answer, Brittany made the most irresistible pout face that anyone has ever seen before. Santana smiled which caused all of the gleeks to be paralyzed with fear.

"Of course Brittany." Santana responded reaching her hand out to Brittany for her to take it.

**Do you guys like the story? Or do you have any ideas? Let me know so that I can incorporate them. :) It kind of drifted from what I originally planned, but I think I like this better.**

**xoxoxox**

**Until next time.**

**PS: I just wanted to add that it was absolutely amazing finally getting to watch Hemo dance this week. Although, everybody knows that this episode would have been so much better with Santana in it. Brittana forever. 3**


	2. Will you be my girlfriend?

Santana and Brittany walked out of the school hand in hand with the jocks and Quinn following closely behind. The Gleeks were still standing in the middle of the hallway drenched with the liquid from the slushies not daring to move yet because they knew they would slip on the excess that fell on the floor.

Santana was walking with her head held high extremely happy with the things that she just accomplished; she made Rachel feel stupid like usual, she found a loophole to bully the gleeks and at the moment she has Brittany in the palm of her hand, literally. The crowd of jocks and cheerleaders were following closely behind Santana and Brittany talking about how awesome it was to do that to them and how they can't wait to do it again tomorrow during school. The group continued out to the school parking lot to make their way to their respected cars.

The group split up and Santana still had Brittany by the hand with Puck, Quinn and Finn following behind her attentively towards her white Range Rover.

"Yo Lopez, we're still going to my crib right?" Puck asked as they started the short walk towards her car.

"Yeah Puckerman." Santana said before turning to Brittany, "Alright, I know that this is your first day at this school and everything so I don't want to overwhelm you or anything but, you have two options. You can go home and do whatever it is that you plan to do, or, you can come with me and the few behind us to Pucks house."

When Santana turned to look at Brittany, it was obvious that the taller girl was contemplating her options. It's not every day that you move to a new school and get invited to hang out with the cool kids that run the school. But she had prior obligations that she needed to fulfill.

Brittany looked at Santana with a sad look on her face, "I really wish I could, Santana."

Santana looked at Brittany with a sad face for a moment, "Why can't you?"

"I have to watch my little sister tonight, unfortunately. If it wasn't for that, I would be there in less than a moment." Brittany responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Santana nodded her head in understanding as she unlocked her car doors to sit down.

Brittany not knowing where she should sit was waiting for everyone else to sit down before she did. Quinn went to go to the front seat instead of having to sit between Finn and Puck. But before she could sit down Santana stopped her.

"Back seat Fabray." Santana said with little to no emotion. Quinn looked at her astounded and unsure of why she was booted to the back seat when it's a full car. Santana noticed the look on her face and went on to continue, "I don't want Brittany sitting in the back between those two.. I know Finn wouldn't try anything considering you guys are dating, but knowing Noah, he would try something and I don't wanna traumatize the poor girl."

Quinn nodded in understanding and sat in the back next to Finn while Brittany sat down in the front seat.

"Okay, so you're gonna need to give me directions, for starters, which way do I turn when I pull out?" Santana asked looking at Brittany while she was pulling out of her parking spot.

"Left." Brittany simply said before looking out the window.

Santana nodded and plugged in her phone to her radio and turned it up to make everybody a little happy.

The first song that came on from her iphone was Turn Down For What by DJ Snake and Lil Jon. All the kids in the car started dancing and goofing around. Puck and Santana were yelling like Lil Jon while Quinn and Finn were bobbing back and forth dancing with their arms like they were in a club. Everybody but Santana was a little surprised when Brittany started singing and dancing as well.

Quinn was watching the way that Brittany moved and noticed that the girl could really dance. Once that song ended, Or Nah remix by the Weeknd came on. Santana was dancing while driving and singing along and Quinn noticed Brittany watching Santana with a smile on her face. While everybody in the car was dancing without a care, Quinn continued to observe the blonde in the front seat. It was obvious that there was an attraction between the two.

They continued driving until they were close to Brittany's house. The area looked really familiar to everybody in the back seat of the car.

"Santana, don't you live around here?" Quinn asks believing that she's been in this area before.

"Yeah, down a few more blocks." Santana responded remembering that she's had Quinn over a few times before, but very rarely.

They continued driving while Or Nah continued playing and Santana went back to singing along with the song while driving in the direction that Brittany told her. After two more minutes passed, they were in front of her house. Brittany was a part of a family that had a lot of money judging on her house and neighborhood.

Brittany began unbuckling her seat belt and leaned forward to grab her backpack off the floor to get out of the car. Before she was able to open the car door, Quinn stopped her.

"Brittany, right?" Quinn asked sincerely. Brittany simply nodded her head while staring at Quinn wondering what was going to happen next.

"Why don't you stay with us and come to Puck's house and then Santana just drops you off later when she's on her way home?" Quinn asked and then sent Santana a glance telling her that she's trying to help.

Brittany glanced at Santana for a moment. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"Literally like two doors down from you." Santana answered turning to look at the blonde. Brittany smiled a little before going to look back at Quinn.

"I would love to." Brittany started.

"Great, let's go Santana." Quinn said feeling accomplished believing she got the girl to come.

"But I can't." Brittany continued. "My mom needs me to watch my little sister tonight and I still have to unpack a few things as well. Maybe another time?" She finished hopeful.

"Of course." Quinn smiled at Brittany.

"If you need a ride to school tomorrow, text me." Santana said with a smile as she wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Brittany. Brittany smiled as she took the paper from Santana and proceeded to open the door and walk to her house. Before she could unlock her house door her little sister was running out the door to give her a hug.

Her younger sister looks like she's about 5 years old and she looks so similar to Brittany that it's almost unbearable. The little girl let go of Brittany and then looked to the car that was sitting in front of the house. Puck was climbing out of the back seat and going to the front.

"Who are they Brittany?" Her little sister asked.

"Oh, they're some kids from my school. Come on, lets go inside." Brittany said as she tried to usher the young girl into the house.

"But I want to say hi!" The little girl yelled.

"Maybe a different time booger." Brittany said as she turned around and waved at Santana. Santana waved back and then drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Tuesday. Only the second day of school. Santana heard her alarm go off this morning and seemingly rolled over and covered her head with her pillows. It was 6 AM and Santana did not want to do a thing. It wasn't until her phone went off a few minutes later that she decided she should get up and turn her alarm off. She sat up on her bed after hitting her alarm and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before grabbing her phone to see who was texting her so damn early. It was probably Quinn asking for a ride to practice.

_555-843-9716:_

_Hey Santana, it's Brittany._

Opening that message, Santana smiled as she saved the contact to her phone.

_Santana:_

_Hey Brit, you're up early. What's up?_

Almost immediately after Santana hit send on that text, her phone immediately began vibrating again. Santana was extremely pleased with how fast she got a text back. She opened her phone to check the message and was a little disappointed.

_Quinn:_

_Hey S, mind picking me up for practice when you're on your way?_

_Santana: _

_Of course. I'll see you in a few._

Five minutes passed and Santana decided that she would get up and start getting ready for school, not that she really had to do much because it was a requirement that she and the other cheerios where their uniforms every day. As she was putting her hair into her high pony, her phone went off. She lifted it off her desk and opened the message.

_Brit: _

_I was wondering if you'd still be willing to pick me up this morning for school or not?_

Santana smirked before replying.

_Santana:_

_Yeah, of course. But, I have cheerios practice so we're gonna be there kind of early. _

_Brit: _

_That's fine, I don't wanna mess up your routine. When do you think we're gonna be there by?_

_Santana: _

_Uh, probably in like 20 minutes so I hope your ready for school already._

_Brit: _

_Yeah, I am. I'll see you when you get here. Thank you._

Santana put her phone down and went to go put on her uniform and gather her things for school. She grabbed her drink for practice and threw her duffle bag in the trunk of her car along with her book bag. She grabbed her keys and was on her way out the door. She drove the two doors down to Brittany's house and parked her car. She contemplated getting out and knocking on the door but decided against it and just texted Brittany a quick, "I'm here" text.

Within two minutes, Brittany was strolling out of her house with a smile on her face and an outfit similar to the one that she wore yesterday. When Santana looked up and made eye contact with the blonde she couldn't help but stare. It wasn't until she noticed movement behind the lengthy blonde that she averted her eyes. Brittany didn't seem to notice that she had a little follower behind her as she walked to the front seat of Santana's car. Once Brittany got close enough to her car, Santana forgot about the small figure following her and she turned her head to Brittany.

"Let me see your bag." Santana said while hitting a button under her steering wheel. Brittany just stared at her before obliging and handing over her bag to the Latina. Santana opened her door and stepped out of the car.

When Santana stepped out of the car, she remembered that someone followed Brittany out of the house and she was looking around to see if the small person was anywhere. She looked around but didn't see anybody. She shrugged it off and walked to her trunk before opening it and slowly placing it on the floor of the trunk. Once Santana turned around, she was met with bright blue eyes an adorable smile.

"Well, hello there. What's your name?" Santana asked sincerely.

"My names Abigail Heather Pierce." The little girl said with a big smile.

"Hi Abigail." Santana smiled at the young girl.

"Are you and Brittany dating?" The little girl asked.

Santana's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Brittany's girlfriends always pick her up for school and drop her off like you did." The little girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana let out an awkward chuckle before responding, "No sweetie, me and Brittany are just friends."

The little girls smile brightened up by a thousand megawatts. "Can you be my girlfriend then?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana asked with a small giggle as she bent down to the little girl's height.

"Brittany always has girlfriends and I don't and you're the pretties one ever and I wanna have a prettier girlfriend than she ever has." Abigail responded with such confidence. Santana giggled and didn't know what to say.

Wondering what took her so long, Brittany decided to go check. When she walked around the back of the car, her little sister squealed and then proceeded to try and hide within Santana. Brittany looked at Santana and raised an eyebrow. Santana gave her a look that she had no idea what was going on.

"Abigail Heather Pierce. Get off of Santana." Brittany said in a demanding voice. "What are you doing out here for one, and what are you doing to Santana?"

Abigail rubbed her shoes in the dirt and ducked her head, "I seen her car pull up and you told me yesterday I couldn't say hi to her and I wanted to say hi to her so I came out when you did." The little girl said in one sentence.

Brittany started shaking her head as Santana stifled a chuckle.

"Abigail, go back inside and wait for mommy to take you to school." Brittany said starting to get annoyed.

"But Brittany!" Abigail whined.

"Now!" Brittany yelled.

"Don't be mad because Santana doesn't want to be your girlfriend but she wants to be mine!" Abigail rebutted.

Santana's mouth dropped open and her jaw almost touched the floor. Brittany's cheeks and ears started to turn a little red because her sister always knew when she liked a girl.

"Abi, you're 5. Santana is my age, she doesn't want to be your girlfriend. You're too young." Brittany said.

"No I'm not! I'm going to be 6 on Saturday!" Abi responded to Brittany before turning to Santana, "Will you come to my birthday party?"

Before Santana was able to respond, the little girl busted out the same pout that her older sister used the day before to get a ride home. Santana sighed before answering, "Sure. What time is the party?"

"Yay! It starts at 12 and it's going to be here." The little girl said with so much excitement in her voice that it was unbearable.

"Okay. I might be a little late because I have cheerleading practice that day, but I will come by. What do you want for your birthday?" Santana asked while leaning down to the girls level.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Abigail stated with confidence oozing from within her.

Santana let out a soft laugh before responding, "alright. I will be your girlfriend, okay?"

"Yay!" Abigail shrieked. "Haha Brittany I told you she wanted to be my girlfriend not yours! I'm dating a cheerleader and you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Abigail get inside the house before I tell mommy." Brittany yelled seemingly annoyed by her little sisters antics.

Abigail gave Santana a big hug and kissed her on the cheek and gave Brittany a winning look before running into the house. Santana giggled at the little girls antics before standing up and looking at Brittany's flushed face.

"Come on Brit." Santana said as she walked towards the car. When she sat down, she noticed Brittany was staring out the window. "Your little sister is too cute."

"No, she's definitely annoying." Brittany responded as she watched Santana start the ignition.

"Aw, come on. She's cute." Santana said as she started driving.

"No. She's annoying, she always does that when I have a girlfriend. She always goes and tries to steal them from right under my nose." Brittany finished not realizing she should have chose a better set of words.

"Girlfriend?" Santana asked with a smirk glancing at Brittany as the blondes cheeks grew red.

"Uh, I didn't mean that you're my girlfriend or that I was going to have some plan to make you my girlfriend or anything." Brittany stammered before changing the subject, "Where are we going?" She asked as they passed the school building.

"Rightttttt…" Santana started, "and we're going to pick up Quinn. I probably should have told you that earlier."

"Oh, okay." Brittany said.

Santana plugged her phone into her radio at a red light and turned her music on. I don't wanna by Aaliyah started playing and Santana started singing her little heart out. Santana was in her own world when she would sing and it was noticeable to Brittany. Brittany was watching the girl in awe considering how well she sang, she was amazed. During the short ride to Quinn's house, Brittany had established that Santana singing was possibly her favorite thing and she would prefer that over anything in the world.

The girls pulled up to Quinn's house and she lived in a fairly nice house, not as nice as Santana and Brittany did, but about two steps down the ladder. Santana parked in font of the house and Quinn was sitting on her steps. As she was walking to the car, it was obvious that Quinn was mad.

"Don't look her in the eyes while she's mad." Santana said as she seen Quinn stomping towards their direction.

"Why's she mad?" Brittany asked a little nervously.

"We were supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago… I wasn't anticipating running into your little sister and her hitting on me for like 10 minutes." Santana chuckled as she watched Brittany tense a bit of the mention of her little sister hitting on her.

"Oh." Brittany simply stated.

Santana unlocked the car doors when Quinn was close enough and Quinn climbed in the back seat.

"Santana Lopez where the fuck have you been!" Quinn yelled with anger dripping from her voice.

"Sorry Quinn." Santana started.

"NO! I don't want to hear your petty apologizes! I want to know the reason that you're this late!" Quinn screamed again before looking towards Brittany, "Good morning Brittany." She said extremely nicely.

"Morning Quinn." Brittany responded with a smile.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I was being hit on by an extremely cute blonde with blue eyes this morning. She asked me to be her girlfriend and everything." Santana explained in a way that she knew Quinn would think something else.

"NO WAY!" Quinn squealed. "You guys are dating?! What! I knew it was going to happen but I didn't think it would happen this fast! We finally have a third partner in crime S."

"She's a little bit younger than us though Q." Santana stated.

"I don't care how young she is. She's hot." Quinn said as she glanced over at Brittany.

"Her name is-"

"Brittany, I know." Quinn cut Santana off and stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Abigail."

"What? I don't approve." Quinn stated.

Santana laughed and shifted the gear to start driving to the school. The whole ride there, Quinn kept asking Santana questions about this mystery girl Abigail and Santana and Brittany couldn't help but stifle their laughter at the poor girl. Once they arrived at the school, Santana parked in her usual parking spot and popped her trunk while locking her doors.

The three girls got their things out of the trunk and started walking towards the school. It was around 7:15 when the girls got to school and Santana and Quinn were a little over 20 minutes late to practice and there was only about 10 minutes late so the girls decided that they would just skip the morning practice for today. The girls walked into school together with Santana at the head.

While they were walking into school, heads were turning expectantly and as usual, both girls and boys were checking Santana out in hopes that maybe she would choose them to sit at the top of her castle with her. The boys were checking out Quinn as usual and they were steadily hoping that she would break up with Finn and take one of them. Lastly, eyes were burning on Brittany, not everybody knew who she was. Some of them talked to her yesterday in her classes, but the last they knew, she was hanging with Rachel and was deemed to be a gleek. It was confusing them all on how she of all people became friends with the unholy twosome that were at the top of the school.

Santana being as observant as she is noticed the hungry looks that people were giving Brittany and she realized that she has a small window of opportunity to make the girl hers before someone else would take the opportunity from her. Quinn and Santana walked Brittany to her locker and decided that they would all go to first period together.

They walked down the hall together like when they first walked into the school and were soon arriving at Spanish class. Where as yesterday, Brittany sat with Rachel for the five minutes that she was in class, today she was sitting with Santana, Quinn and the jocks in the back of the room.

Santana sat down at her usual seat at the peak of the mountain and instead of Finn sitting next to her, she gave Brittany that seat because it had Quinn on the opposite end of her and she moved Finn to the other side of Quinn. The rest of the class filed in and were surprised to see Santana and Quinn there on time, actually, early. They were also surprised to see Brittany sitting with them. The jocks still weren't there 5 minutes into class, all except for Mike. The rest of them filed in about 10 minutes later and came to the back of the room to their leader Santana.

Once they all filed in the back and sat down, Santana introduced the jocks to Brittany. She also made sure that she told them to leave her alone and not bother her like they would to any other new student at the school. Puck agreed and told his teammates that if any of them defiled her orders that they would have to deal with him. As he said that, he sat on the same desk as Santana and put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

Brittany noticed his action and realized that it bothered her. It bothered her more than her little sister hitting on her. That was the moment that she realized that if she wanted to make Santana hers, she would need to start working on it now while she felt she had a chance.

**I hope you guys like the chapter, it's a little over 9 pages long. I prob won't be able to update until September or October, but at the same time, I'm not really sure. I'll update asap.**

**If you have any suggestions, leave 'em in a review. **

**Xoxoxo until next time.**


	3. Whos the girl between your legs britt?

Spanish Class went by rather quickly, during the class Brittany befriended a lot of jocks thanks to Quinn and Santana. Britney's favorite was Mike, they had something come, dance. A few of the jocks tried to hit on Brittany and surprising to them both, Santana told them to "lay off". it made her heart flutter thinking that Santana wants her for herself. Puck took a liking to Brittany also and told her that if anybody bothers her to let him know and they'll have a special spot in his dumpster... whatever that means.

Throughout Spanish class there was a continuous set of glances that Rachel would send across the room. every time she would look at Brittany it was almost on cue that Santana sent a glare away and in the other direction to scare Rachel away.

The rest of the day seems to go by pretty quickly and was surprisingly fun. It was fun being with Santana and Quinn all day, but mostly Santana.

Brittany was kind of surprised how well she got along with the head of the school, this is nothing like Brittany's old-school. Today Brittany stayed after school watching Santana and Quinn during cheerleading practice and some of the boys during their football practice. The whole time there Brittany couldn't take her eyes off Santana. She was stuck in a trance and she would be surprised if she weren't drooling while enjoying staring at the Latina. Santana caught her gawking a few times and would send her a playful wink and shake her behind a little bit. Santana was going to love growing closer to Brittany, she really just wanted to be able to tease her 24 seven and frustrate her and Britney was ironically thinking the same exact thing.

After another half an hour Santana and Quinn came strolling over to the blonde beauty sitting in the bleachers.

"You ready to go but Britt-Britt?" Santana asked stepping up a few levels.

"Already? I was just starting to enjoy myself." Brittany responded in a flirtatious voice while eyeing Santana up-and-down hungrily.

"I-uh, um." Santana stuttered flustered by Brittany's complete forwardness.

"I'm sure you'll be with us in the morning to watch S in action again." Quinn called from the bottom of the bleachers trying to help Santana.

"Of course, I mean, if it's okay with Santana." Brittany replied looking from Quinn to smile at Santana.

"Um yeah, of course.. Without a doubt." Santana responded with a smile.

"So, are you guys going to do anything now that practice is done?" Brittany question twirling fingers in her hair.

"Well yeah, whatever you have in mind." Quinn responded interested to have more time with the other blonde and Santana.

"I was wondering if you guys would want to come over and just get to know each other I guess."

"That sounds perfect." Santana said visibly getting her confidence back.

The trio of girls walk to Santanas Range Rover and got ready to drive to Brittany's house, stopping for Burger King on their way, complements of Santana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Welcome to mi Casa." Brittany said while unlocking the door to the house.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks Quinn." Brittany replied, "I hate to be one of those people, but my mom doesn't like when people wear shoes in the house if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course." Santana replied while untying her shoes and picking them up with Quinn reciprocating her actions.

The two cheerios treaded up the stairs following the leggy blonde. The two Cheerios were being completely silent.

"You two know that you can breathe right? Nobody's home but us." Brittany told the two girls behind her. "My sisters still in school and my parents won't be home for at least a few hours. "

"Psh... We knew that. "Quinn added while following behind santana to Brittany's room.

The three girls walked into Brittany's room and made themselves comfortable. Quinn say in Brittany's cushiony egg chair while Brittany sat at the head of her bed and gestured for Santana to join her. Santana complied easily and laid on the bed with her head resting on Brittany's thigh. It was amazing how comfortable the two girls were with each other already. It was undeniable the two had an attraction to each other. The touch barrier was broken the first day while they held hands walking to Santana's car.

"so…"

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" Santana asked.

"What version of 20 questions?" Brittany asked running her fingers through Santanas hair.

Quinn stifled a chuckle before answering, "just about your life. So we can get to know you better. "

"Can I ask you guys questions to?" Brittany pondered.

"Of course. Me and Q will ask you a total of 20 questions together and you can ask any 20 questions and well both answered. "

"Okay, sounds fun to me. "Brittany smiled excited for the game to start.

"Cool I'll start." Quinn said. "Where are you from? "

"I'm from Valencia California. "Brittany said happily.

"Really? My grandmother lives there. "Santana added.

"Woah, that's awesome san, maybe we can see each other if were both there at the same time one day. "Brittany said smiling.

"Okay, question one… How long have you guys known each other?"

"Forever. "Quinn said. "Seriously, our lives."

"Well, that's intimidating."

"Second question for you Britt is… "Santana said while caressing her own chin like the thinker, "what's something we should know about you? "

"Um, well… I'm kind of really sensitive. I've been made fun of a lot and it gets to me sometimes. "Brittany finish with a small pout.

"Don't worry, nobody will say anything to you. Especially with your own personal pitbull Santana over there. "Quinn said with a smile.

"Really? "Brittany said smiling at the two girls in her room, "thanks. Okay, are you a cat person or a dog person? "

"Cat. Most definitely." Quinn said without thinking.

"Who… As much as I love me some pussy-"

"Santana! "

" I am a dog person. " Santana finished with a shrug.

"Three. Do you have any tattoos Rex or piercings?" Quinn asked.

"My belly. You guys have any tattoos?"

"Not yet." Quinn responded smiling.

"One. But you have to find it on your own time." Santana winked.

"question four… What are Santanas chances with you?" Quinn asked watching Santana trail her fingers on the taller girls legs.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled at her friend.

"Fine, fine. What would be the possibility of you joining the Cheerios?" Quinn corrected herself.

"I think I wouldn't mind joining if I got to see her twirling around in that skirt all day." Brittany responded. "Oh, and your chances are pretty good." Brittany finished with a wink and smile looking down at Santana.

Santana blessed visibly, it was a site to see. Quinn wishes she would've been able to catch it on camera.

"Alright, question four for you guys… what's your favorite Disney movie?"

"I love Hercules." Quinn said happily.

"I'm not sure. I love Hercules but I love tarzan too. It's a tie between the two." Santana responded.

"Those are my favorite movies." Brittany smiled.

"Question five. Do you have any siblings?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I have two. I have a little sister named Abi and I have a brother named Sam."

"How old is he?" Quinn asked.

"What doesn't matter Quinn? You have a boyfriend remember Finn?" Santana questioned.

"I think he's our age."

"Are you guys twins?" Santana Asked.

"What? No, no. He's my half-brother. I think he goes to our school. I haven't really seen him since I moved here."

"HMM…" Quinn responded in thought.

"Question five for you guys… Why on Monday did Rachel told me to "beware of Satan"?"

"Oh that? That dwarfs is just mad because she's unpopular. She tried to get and with our group but she's really annoying." Santana responded.

"What's your favorite thing about McKinley so far?" Santana added.

"You." Brittany responded at Santana as she was playing the santanas fingers.

The girls just smiled and took in the moment lumber in begin to think about next question.

Before Brittany was able to ask the next question, her door was flying open to interrupt the small gathering. Santana who is laying on Brittany's lap and huddled under the comforter jumped at the sound of the door opening and hid her face under the blanket and in Brittany's lap even though she wasn't doing anything wrong. Quinn snickered at her friends actions while watching Brittany have a bunch of conflicted emotions. Finally she decided upon one that she wanted to pursue.

"Abby! What are you doing? Get out!" Brittany Yelled at her little sister.

"Brittany who's the girl between your legs?" Abigail pondered walking towards her sisters bed getting ready to tear the blanket off.

Brittany tensed at her sister walking towards her bed and tensed slightly more when she felt Santana's body grow stiff too. Brittany shot Quinn a look to try and ask for her help.

"Hey Abby." Quinn said seeing Brittany's hesitation. Abby turned around and was greeted by pair bright green eyes and a small genuine smile in her direction.

"Hi." Abby responded walking towards the new friend. "Are you Britney's new girlfriend?"

Quinn stared between the two blonds for a moment before laughing and responding with a subtle no and a small smile. Abby frowned and looked back at Brittany. "First you couldn't make Santana your girlfriend and now you can't get her either?"

"MOM!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs.

Moments after Britney called, the sound of the feet running up the stairs became evident. With in moments, her mom was standing in the doorway. Brittany was a spitting image of her mom and Abby was a spitting image of Brittany.

"what's the issue doll face?" The mother asked.

"Mom, Abby came barging in my room and she won't leave and she is harassing me and my friends."

Brittany's mom looked around the room and then at her daughters noticing only one other girl.

"Abby, come on leave Britney alone." Their mother said trying to usher the youngest pierce out of the room.

"but I seen Santanas car and I want to see Santana." Abby responded. The mother looked at Brittany and noticed the lump in Brittany's lap and have her an unreadable look.

"Well I'm sure Santana will find you when she's ready and that she is not doing anything inappropriate right now. Now go downstairs Abby." The mother responded.

"She's not mom!" Britney responded rolling her eyes.

"Sure she's not." Her mom responded. "when your friend under the blanket is done, come downstairs to eat. Your brother ordered pizza and there's more than enough to go around. I'm hopeful she'll still be hungry."

Brittany's cheeks flushed and Quinn was trying to hold her laughter as Brittany's mom slowly exited said room. Brittany's face was flushed and as Santana finally showed her head from under the bedsheets to look around the room, her expression was the same that was on Brittany's face.

A/N: I am sorry for any typos that are in this. I wrote this chapter using Siri on my phone because I don't have my laptop still. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see just leave it and the review or write me a message.

What to look forward to next chapter:

- the Pierce family dinner featuring Santana and Quinn getting to know the family

- A fast-forward through the rest of Britney's first week at McKinley

- The unholy trinity becoming closer than they already are i.e.) Brittany beginning to gain a rep at McKinley

- A possible look into the beginning of Abigails sixth birthday party with Santana as the girlfriend and her special guest and what people have to say about that. Would you like Quinn to be there too?

- Abigail possibly fighting with Britney over Santana because of how close brittana is getting in the past week or so

- and most importantly, Britney's mother and her interesting comments when she tortures Brittany about Santana.


End file.
